Naruto the deadly ninja
by Demonic Phantom Of The Leaf
Summary: What happen if naruto gets train by haku and zabuza during the wave ruto and female sasuke, female haku
1. Chapter 1:the Demon and Demness's offer

Naruto the Deadly Ninja chapter one:the Demon and Demness's offer

"Naruto, Go train on your charka control then once you can reace the control Ievel I want you be at then I will teach you some jutsus." said Kakashi.

"My Charka control is way better then Sasuke and Sakura-chanand you teach them things." said Naruto.

"They are different." said Kakashi.

"Different how?" ask Naruo.

"Some day you will understand Naruto no do what I told you to do." said Kakashi.

"What ever, You are just like the other piece of crap at the village who thinks me as a demon not a person. A crystal in the water doesn't make the water a crystal it is just a water with a crystal in it." said Naruto as he head to the woods.

"Naruto." said Kakashi.

"What was he talking about a crystal in a water doesn't make it a crystal water." ask Sakura.

"He just saying he maybe stupid but he is not really stupid." lied Kakashi.

"Are you sure? To me it is more then that." said Sakura.

"That an he is stronger then he really is." lied Kakashi

"Naruto, I am doing this for a good reason, you will see why once you hit the control level that I want you to be at." thought Kakashi.

_**In the trees while Naruto and Kakashi was talking**_

"Are you ready to attack?" ask Haku.

"So the Kakashi won't train the brat." said Zabuza.

Haku look at Zabuza and saw the look in his face that she haven't seen in awhile.

_**Back with Naruto**_

"Stupid Kakashi, I need training as well but no I have to work on my charka control." said Naruto.

Naruto summon five clones. He order them to work on each element that Itachi had train him in.

"Lease Itachi taught me some things before he left.I am glad that he returns once in a while to serctly train me." said Naruto.

"You know talking to yourself makes you look crazy." said Haku.

"You." said Naruto before his clones and him went to attack Haku.

Haku dodge all the attacks and destroy the clones.

"I am not here to fight, I am here to talk." said Haku as she remove her Mask.

"What do you want to talk about?" ask Naruto.

"We want to make you a deal." said Haku.

"So you and Zabuza want to make a deal with a demon." said Naruto.

"Why did you call yourself a demon?" ask Haku.

"Because I am a demon, I am the container of the nine tailed fox." said Naruto with his eyes turn red with a black slits and his nails grow.

"You are not a demon, you are a person don't ever let anybody say other wise." said Haku.

"Why are you not scare?" ask Naruto.

"Because I can tell you are not like the demon, you want people tosee that." said Hku.

"What is the deal?" said Naruto.

"Haku and I will training you." said Zabuza.

" But you will help us kill Gato and his men when weare ready for his death until then we will keep interfere with the builder job so he will think we still work with him." said Haku.

"Why do you want me to kill him?" ask Naruto.

"Because he will be watching us so he can betray us an rape Haku like he did to his adoped daugther." said Zabuza.

"I hate rapist so you got a deal." said Naruto.

"Do you know how to use a sword?" ask Haku.

"A little." said Naruto.

"Then I will train you in the art of kenjutsu." said Zabuza.

"When will we start?" ask Naruto.

_**With Sakura and Sasuke during Naruto's talk**_

"Sasuke-kun, Can you belive how stupid Naruto was acting?" ask Sakura.

"He is right Kakashi train us but not him." said Sasuke.

"I agreed with you but even if Kakashi did train him, there is nothing he can do any ways. but you Sasuke-kun, you can beat Zabuza and the fake anbu." said Sakura.

"Naruto is strong. My brother and some of his friends had train him and stop call me Sasuke-kun, I am not gay." said Sasuke.

"I didn't say you are gay, Sasuke-kun." said Sakura.

"I am not a boy, I am a girl." said Sasuke as she release her looks like her mom but her is to her shoulders.

"Why were you acting like a boy?" ask Sakura.

"My father force me to be his son that he wish Itachi could have been." said Sasuke.

"So you finally reveal your true self Satsuki-chan." said Naruto.

"Satsuki?" said Sakura.

"That is my name." said Satsuki.

"How did you know her name Naruto and when did you got here?" ask Sakura.

"I got here when she release her genjutsu." said Naruto.

"I told you, he use to train with my brother and his friends." said Satsuki.

"From the first time we met we became best friends and I miss the nice beautiful Satsuki,at lease I got the beautiful Satsuki." said Naruto as he lef the room.

Satsuki blush when Naruto call her beautiful.

"You like him do you?" ask Sakura.

"Yes, no, I don't know." said Satsuki.

"You do, Why don't you go ask him out?" ask Sakura.

"I been mean to him." said Satsuki.

"You know Naruto, he will forgive you." said Sakura.

"What if he saids no then I will look like a fool." said Satuki.

"You won't look like fool and you won't know if you don't try." said Sakura.

"You are right I will go ask him right now." said Satsuki.

Satsuki went to find Naruto, once she found she saw him talking to a girl who give him some new clothes before she left.

"Naruto, I want to ask you something?" said Satsuki.

"Ok." said Naruto as he walk up to her.

"When we get back from the mission, do you want to go out with me not as friends ." ask Satsuki.


	2. chapter 2: new blade and secerts reveal

Naruto the deadly ninja chapter 2: new blade and secerts reveal

Please leave a report Dragon-master999 and Dragon-master9991 they are both the same guy. He is a flamer and he is telling people to not read my stories and don't let me adopt their is doing this to kyuubi16 and Dragon-master999 is dragon-master9991 and dragon-master9993. He needs to get reported. I got proof of all three accounts where he is talking crap in my reviews and other people reviews. he won't stop harassing me and is telling people to not read my stories and to not let me or kyuubi 16 to adopt and he is trying to claim on You said Yes review I am dragon-master9993 which I am not.

"Sure Satsuki-chan, I will let you choose where." said Naruto.

"Really?" ask Satsuki.

"Yes, I am going go train with some new friends and I will be back by midnight." said Naruto.

"New friends?" ask Satsuki.

"I meet some people who had retired long time ago." lied Naruto.

Can I meet them?" ask Satsuki.

"Yes, but not right now, you will meet them soon They are going to teach me in a bigger and less people will be at" said Naruto.

"Ok, I am glad you found somebody to train you?." said Satsuki before give him a quick kiss before heading back inside.

"Me too." said Naruto.

"I thought she was talking about as a teammate until she gave me that kiss." thought Naruto before he disappear leaving leaves all over.

Naruto show up in a strange cave .When he walk in there, it was huge it had a training area the size of the team seven training ground.

"You came one hour and a half earlier then what we told you to be." said Haku.

"Is that a bad thing?" ask Naruto.

"No that is a good thing, then we know you will be ready for missions like this one." said Zabuza.

"Naruto do you know your charka affinity?" ask Haku.

"My old sensei before Kakashi, taught me fire and earth jutsus." said Naruto.

"Put your charka into this paper." said Zabuza.

Naruto put his charka in the charka paper. The paper turn wet in the middle with lightning on it, on the upper left it turn into black with fire, on the upper right coner it turn into wood, on the lower left coner it rip in small parts with lightning, on the lower right coner look like it got the life suck out of it. then the wood turn green a bug land on the wood part before it drop down the ground dead, the paper then turn into ice, after that the last thing it did was it rip to part and caught on fire before turning to dust.

"What does that mean?" ask Naruto.

Haku was looking at a book.

"In this bookit saids you got lava, wood, ice, storm, dust, scorch, nova, and magnet release. So you got six kekkei genkai and two kekkei tota." said Haku.

"Really,?" ask Naruto.

"Yes, that is a good thing because people who got a dojutsu that can copy jutsus like the sharigan can't." said Zabuza.

"Cool." said Naruto.

"I can help you with wind, lightning, storm, ice, and water releases." said Haku.

"I will train you those five releases, how to fight blind, deaf, and in water, taijutsu, how to throw perfect shuriken, kunai, and senbon ." said Haku.

"I can only help you with water and lightning release." said Zabuza.

"I will teach you those two, kenjutsu, kinjutsu, taijutsu, work on your speed and shrength to get infomaton from people in many different ways,, how to sneak in places, how stand any pain." said Zabuza.

"Ok, good." said Naruto.

"I want you to hold this sword, I can't that is why it is in a bag." said Zabuza.

"Why cant you hold it?" ask Naruto as he pull out a black and orange blade and handle sword.

"Because that sword, right there belong to the eighth swordsmen of the mist. He was the first and only person to use that sword can only be held by an Uzamaki clan because of that permently seal and since you are an Uzamaki, you can use it." said Zabuza.

"Thank you." said Naruto.

"That sword got some alsome abilities, it repair itself when it get some blood on it, can shretch it self, the blade can bend in different direstions, and it steals might be more but I ready can't remember them all, it had been along time since it been use." said Zabuza.

"Cool, what is the name of the sword?" ask Naruto before it seperate into two swords.

"Make that two blades." said Naruto

"I forgot that it was really two swords that can become one, and it got no name." said Zabuza.

"I will like to Name them Inochigake ( means risking one's life)." said Naruto.

"Good name since you are a ninja you will be doing that all the time." said Haku.

_**With Kakashi**_

"Where is Naruto?" ask Kakashi.

"Training." said Satsuki.

"I am going to help him if you guys need anything come get me." said Kakasi.

"He won't be in the forest?" said Satsuki.

"Where will he be?" ask Kakashi.

"I don't know. He said his new Senseis is going to train him." said Satsuki.

"When will he be back?" ask Kakashi.

"He should be here ten to thirty minutes after midnight." said Satsuki.

"I guess I should wait but if he is not here, when he should be then I will go look for him." said Kakashi.

"Like you really care." said Satsuki.

"I don't know who you are. But I do care." said Kakashi.

"It doesn't look like it when you only train Sakura and I." said Satsuki.

"Sasuke is that you?" ask Kakashi.

"Yes and no, You know me as Sasuke the boy but I am really a girl and my name is Satsuki." said Satsuki before she told him the story about why she was acting like a boy.

"Listen I do care, I just trying to get him to have perfect charka control." said Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun, gots better charka control then anyone of us even you." said Satsuki before she told him how she knew Naruto when they are a kids and he is really smarter and stronger then heacts so people can notice him.

"So he train with ItachI, Shisui, and some others." said Kakashi.


	3. Chapter 3: will you join me

Naruto the deadly ninja chapter 3: will you join me?

Naruto had midnight.

"Naruto." said Kakashi.

"What?" ask Naruto.

"Where were you?" ask Kakashi.

"I am not going to tell you crap." said Naruto.

"I am your sensei, I need to know where you were and who train you." said Kakashi.

"You are not my sensei, a sensei is aperson who teach people who trains people. I won't tell you even if you were the Hokage." said Naruto.

"Naruto I was planing on teaching you some things but require you to have better charka control then me." said Kakashi.

"Why will I need better charka control then you?" ask Naruto.

"So I can teach you my sensei and his wife jutsus." said Kakashi.

"Really, I don't got time to play if mind games." said Naruto.

"I am not joking. I can teach you some but the rest you have to teach yourself. I will also teach you some other things." said Kakashi.

"You better not bull sitting me I got to train with my other senseis at four- thirty to midnight. So we can start training at eight -thirty." said Naruto as he about to leave.

"Did they give you that sword?" ask Kakashi.

"Yes, why did you ask?' ask Naruto.

"I just wanted to know. you need to go to sleep." said Kakashi.

"That blade, Kushina told me about that blade. Who are these senseis?" thought Kakashi.

It been four months since they arrive at the wave. Zabuza keep on interfering with the brige getting build. Kakashi almost have Zabuza but Naruto had an ice blade went throw his arms and legs. haku then attack Kakashi giving Zabuza enougth time to disappear before she did the same thing.

The next morning Naruto got up and ate breakfest before heading outside.

Haku show up in her anbu clothes. Kakashi was about to do something until he saw Naruto walking up to her.

"Naruto-kun, Zabuza wants me to tell, it is tonight." said Haku.

"I will get it done, they will die. Haku-chan." said Naruto.

"Haku remove her mask and give Naruto quick kiss on his cheek before she disappear.

"You know Kakashi, it is not right to spy on your sensei's son." said Naruto.

Kakashi came from the tree.

"Naruto, how long did you knew about your parents?" ask Kakashi.

"The fox told me every thing two months ago. Now what should I do with you. I can kill you but then they will ffind out" said Naruto.

"Naruto I won't let you kill them." said Kakashi.

"Do you know is them?' ask Naruto as he pull out his sword.

"Tazune and his family." said Kakashi as he pull out a kunai and inchanted with his lightning charka.

"You are wrong." said Naruto before he disappear then reappear behind Kakashi and send a kick to Kakashi.

"Then who is it?" ask Kakashi as he block Naruto's sword.

"If you want to find out then come with me." said Naruto as he send a knee to Kakashi stomach before entering the forest.

Kakashi left a clone at Tanzune's home. Kakashi went into the forest, he made sure to get read for any attacks. He saw a mist dtart to cover him.

"Sensei, don't worry this will be quick." said Naruto's clone as the real Naruto show up behind Kakashi and knock him out.

When Kakashi woke up he notice he was in a strange cave with his arms and legs tie up with a charka blocking seal on his arms.

"Where am I?" ask Kakashi.

"I doesn't mater." said Naruto.

"Why did you betray us?" ask Kakashi.

"Betray you, the village betray me. I didn't betray anyone." said Naruto.

"Naruto" said Kakashi.

"I am not going to betray my village or team." said Naruto.

"Then why are you doing this?" ask Kakashi.

"I see you brought Kakashi." said Zabuza.

"To answer your question , I am going to kill Geto and his men. But when I am done I will join you guys at the bridge. Course you guys will be fight Zabuza and Haku-chan." said Naruto.

"Then you will fake killing us so Geto's twin brother and his men will show up." said Haku.

"We will kill them." saiz Zabuza.

"Why will you betray them?" ask Kakashi.

" People who rape people make me sick, I am against rapist, I kill people because that is my living but if you try to pay me to rape or kill little kids then you are the one who going to get kill." said Zabuza.

"Geto, hire us to kill Tazune but his brother hire us to kill the boy so they both can have a new sex slave." said Haku.

"Why should I trust you?" ask Kakashi.

"You are alive instead of dead, I train your student." said Kakashi.

"What time will you guys be at the bridge so I can get everything ready?" ask Kakashi.

"Noon." said Naruto.

"Will be with Naruto?" ask Kakashi.

"What is this 20 questions?" ask Zabuza.

"I will be with Naruto-kun but Iwill leave an ice blood clone." said Haku.

"Will you join or will you not be there for me again?" ask Naruto.

"I will join you." said Kakashi.

Naruto untie Kakashi and unseal the seal charka blocking seals. Naruto left with Kakashi.

"You think we can trust him?" ask Haku.

"If he betray us Naruto will kill him." said Zabuza.

with Naruto and Kakashi

I want to adopted you but the council won't let me." said Kakashi.

"Then why you never train me when I was younger, I knew you stop the villagers from attacking me when you were on missions." said Naruto.

"I couldn't because the council but I promise I will make it up to you." said Kakasji.

"You have to prove to me, I should trust you. Yesyou have taught me my family jutsus but thatdoesn't mean crap" said Naruto.

"I will prove to you today." said Kakashi.


End file.
